1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and in certain embodiments relates to a mobile terminal keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals not only can be used to have sessions, take photos, enjoy music, and play games, but also can be used to implement functions such as positioning, information processing, fingerprint scanning, ID card scanning, bar code scanning, RFID scanning, IC card scanning, and alcohol content testing. Therefore, mobile terminals may be useful for mobile law enforcement, mobile office, and mobile business.
Although a keyboard can be implemented on a touch screen display on some mobile terminals, conventional keyboards are still used in many mobile terminal products. The conventional mobile terminal keyboard may not be humanized or aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, a customer's desire for buying mobile terminal products with a conventional keyboard may be reduced.